


i’m singing sins at the top of my lungs

by problematic_pleasures



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessiveness, Short/ficlet, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures
Summary: Anonymous said: Prompt: Carl is a screamer and negan loves it





	

**Author's Note:**

> exactly what it says on the tin!

“Damn, kid,” Negan huffs, a touch breathless from pleasure and exertion. “You got a set of lungs to match those balls of yours.”

Carl’s moaning stops for only a moment, just long enough for him to sigh and gasp and demand, “keep _going_.” His nails, trimmed short as they are, dig red welts into the bare skin of Negan’s shoulders. “Shut your mouth and _fuck_ me,” Carl demands, louder, his words reverberating off the bedroom walls.

Negan laughs but obeys; he grips Carl’s hips hard enough to bruise—they’ll be deep purple by the time he’s through—and thrusts faster, harder, _deeper_ into Carl’s pliant, welcoming body. He covers Carl’s body with his own and sucks hickeys all along Carl’s neck, jaw, shoulder. He bites especially hard on the smooth ball of Carl’s shoulder and tugs, the skin blooming a deep red under the onslaught.

“Is that—is that all you got?” Carl hisses. His legs wind and lock even tighter around Negan’s hips, and he glares at his lover while he waits for a response.

Negan slows his thrusts and raises a less-than-impressed eyebrow. “You’re really pushin’ it tonight, ain’t ya?” He sits up slowly and runs his hands, greedy, across Carl’s naked body. “Awfully bossy when you’re the one beggin’ for my cock like a bitch in heat.” He skirts his thumbs over Carl’s stiff nipples, scrapes his nails against the tender skin and relishes Carl’s sharp, slightly pained inhale. “I oughta pick you up, fuck you out there,” he nods out the window, “where everyone can see.”

“You wouldn’t,” Carl retorts. His face burns in a blush that’s partly embarrassed, partly turned on.

“Wouldn’t I? They can all hear you anyway, why not give ‘em a show, too?” Movements measured, Negan starts to thrust again. He pushes forward till he’s in to the hilt, then withdraws until the tip of his cock is just barely inside Carl’s swollen and abused rim. “You look so pretty when you’re begging, I’m sure everyone would agree.”

Carl growls and pushes himself up, bracing one hand on the bed covers and the other clinging to Negan’s neck for support. “You wouldn’t fucking dare.” He narrows his eye until he catches the sparks of amusement dancing in Negan’s gaze. He arches his back and grinds his ass back against Negan’s relentless pace.

“Course I wouldn’t, kid,” Negan says. He tilts his head and nips at Carl’s lips. “You’re all mine.” Accenting his words, he laves attention to curve of Carl’s jaw, until a purple-red lovebite is left in his wake. “All mine—to touch, to look at, _mine_.”

Carl nods and shivers when Negan’s stubble scrapes across his skin. “Since that’s settled, can we continue?” He falls back with a thump and raises his arms above his head. The motion draws attention to the long, lightly defined lines of muscle in his torso, contrasted by his flushed pink cock straining against his stomach.

Negan laughs again and presses Carl into the bed. “Keep screamin’ for me,” he commands.


End file.
